Rhapsody Forlorn
by Vampire's Castle
Summary: When Tony's Deepest and Darkest secret comes to light, he has to manage his fears of past and present to find his near and dear ones. NCIS with the character of The Vampire Dairies and One Tree Hill.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I'm back! I hope it's for good this time. College made me take a break. And now, work has a hook on me which can be tedious as hell! Now coming to this story, this is what happens when I binge watch 3 shows simultaneously, i.e., "The Vampire Dairies", "NCIS" and the good old "One Tree Hill". I had this very strange dream about all the three shows mixed up and I couldn't get it out of my head! So, I did what I try to do the best, I wrote it down.. And I am not posting in the crossover sections, cause only a few characters will coincide, but the entire story is mainly based on Tony and his relationship with everyone. Sadly, I don't own** ** **"The Vampire Dairies", "NCIS" or "One Tree Hill", because if I did One Tree Hill would have never ended and all the 3 shows would have had a cross over by now!** Now off you go!  
**

* * *

Tony was lost in his thoughts when the elevator dinged. He was worried for some reason. It was never a good thing. Over the years he had build a gut that was never wrong.

A young lady flew into his desk and startled him. He was shocked to say the least.

"We need to talk. NOW" she said in a tone only he could decipher.

"Tony, something we need to know?" Ziva asked from her desk

"Did you get her pregnant, Tony?" McGee asked from the sidelines.

"Ewww... Just ewwww" the girl shuddered.

Tony got up and dragged the girl behind the stairs. And Ziva and McGee were on their heels behind them to eavesdrop as usual.

"What on earth are you doing here, Brooke?" he said in hushed voice.

"Please tell me you have heard from him?" she pleaded in return.

Tony sighed and he knew that everything from this point was going to go to hell and there was practically nothing he could do to make her feel better.

"No, I haven't heard from him in 2 months, Brooke" he muttered as her rubbed the back of his neck.

"That's not good at all, TD" she sighed.

He knew instantly that she knew something that was weighing her down by the minute.

"Will you tell me what's bothering you, B Davis?" he asked as he pulled her into a hug.

"My resources say that the Augustine's are back" she said into his neck.

"Whoa whoa whoa.. Are you sure?" he asked as he tightened his arms around her. She just nodded and hugged him back.

Gibbs walked from the elevator to find the Ziva and McGee trying to eavesdrop on something. He got behind them and head slapped them hard.

"Oww" yelped McGee and Ziva at the same time.

"Boss, getting back to work now" McGee moved towards his desk. And Ziva got back to the file without a word.

"Where the hell is Dinozzo?" he growled.

"Right here, boss" Tony moved into his lined of vision with someone he thought he'd never see again and she looked the same as she looked all those years ago. But how? His mind was running more that he could handle at this point.

"Leroy" she muttered as she moved from Tony towards him with the shell shocked look on her face.

Ziva and McGee just looked at each other and at them. Both had the same question, what the hell is going on?

"Wait a minute, you know him?" Tony asked pulling her elbow thinking the situation could not be any worse.

She sighed before saying.

"A long time ago" she said looking at the man front of him. He looked different that what she had seen before. The carefree guy was dead and a serious guy was here. Tony was sure, Gibbs would just head slap him to death.

"Gibbs! Gibbs! Gibbs!" Abby ran into him indicated she had something.

"What you got, Abs?" Gibbs asked ignoring the questions in his mind about Brooke.

"I am not sure how to tell it, Gibbs" Abby sighed as she meddled with the remote. That was definitely not like her unless it was someone she knew.

"Just say it, Abs" Gibbs muttered.

"I know you guys won't believe me. This isn't the way I taught I'd tell you about this. Oh god, please don't hate me for this." She kept on blabbering until Gibbs shook her and yelled "Abby".

She didn't say anything else but just clicked the remote and stood still.

The DNA result showed a match in the Army Database. The name "Damon Salvatore" was printed in block letter and so was the birth and death date.

Tony heard a gasp from the side and the grip on Brooke's elbow tightened.

"What the hell is this, Abby?" Gibbs growled.

Tony took a second to pull himself together and moved towards Gibbs and said something in his ears. Gibbs just nodded.

"Everybody, Abby's lab now" he yelled and walked towards the elevator. Everyone else walked behind him, even Brooke.

The ride to Abby's lab was the most silent and longest ride ever Tony had in this elevator.

Gibbs walked in and waited everyone to walk in, signaled Tony to lock the door.

"I need answers. NOW!" he exclaimed looking at the Goth, his SFA and the girl who knew his little girl.

"Gibbs, I don't know how to say this.. It's difficult to say it without any proof" Abby sighed.

"Abs" he warned her.

"VampiresarerealGibbs" she said as fast as she could.

"What was that, Abby? And tell the slowly. I am not asking again" he warned her calmly.

Abby could not even look Gibbs in the eyes and forget about saying that sentence again. Tony sighed and spoke up.

"She said 'Vampires are real' Boss" he muttered loud enough so everyone could hear.

"What are you talking about, Abby?" McGee asked.

"Every supernatural creature do exist, Timmy" Abby said still looking at her boots.

"This can't be r..real! You have lost your mind" McGee exclaimed.

He looked around to see Gibbs looking at Abby, Ziva was just quiet and Tony seemed tense.

"Boss?" he called out.

"Yeah.. It's true McGee. Believe me, I didn't understand this too. Took me a very long time to accept it" Gibbs said looking at Brooke.

Tony looked at Gibbs in shock. He never expected him to know all this stuff. Gibbs was now looking between Brooke and Tony.

"What has the supernatural got to do with this case Abby?" Ziva asked from the sidelines.

"Just about everything" Brooke muttered unintentionally.

"How do you know about this case, Brooke?" Gibbs asked walking towards Abby and pulled her into a one armed hug which in fact Abby needed.

Tim was still in denial and Ziva was uncharacteristically quiet and listened to conversation.

"Boss.. We.. I need to talk to you before Brooke says anything" Tony said walking towards him.

Gibbs pulled away from Abby and signaled Tony towards the other room. Tony could feel everyone's eyes on him. They moved to the other room and the door locked behind him.

"Talk Dinozzo" Gibbs growled.

"Boss.. Gib-Jethro please listen to me before saying anything else.. Please" Tony begged.

Gibbs sighed and asked him to continue.

"Just a second, Brooke please don't listen on this conversation?" he asked and she nodded.

"Jethro, I am really very sorry for all the mess. I should have told about myself long back. I didn't want to disappoint you and every time I to tell you, something happens and I keep putting it away. I wish there was any other way I could tell yo-" before he could speak anymore, he got a head slap from Gibbs.

"Come to the point, Tony" Gibbs sighed in frustration.

* * *

 **That's the end of Chapter 1.**  
 **How do you guys like it so far? Is it any good? Review it and prove it! :P**  
 **Really guys, your reviews do me feel good.**

 **Love,**  
 **Varsha.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Here it goes, Damon Salvatore is my father" Tony said and closed his eyes.

Gibbs stood there watching at Tony like a hawk. Tony looked liked that statement cost him every ounce of courage he had.

"Look at me, Tony" Gibbs ordered.

When Tony opened his eyes, Gibbs could see the pure raw emotions. And he was taken back how a person could hide so much emotion behind a smile. Granted he knew something about hiding emotions, but this was more than that, it was nerve-racking.

"What are trying to tell me, Tony?" he asked in a whisper.

"I am a vampire" Tony spoke as he looked into his boss' eyes.

Jethro couldn't believe he what he heard. Tony was a Vampire. He knew about the supernatural world when he met Shannon. She was a witch; the power was passed onto her by her ancestors.

"Say something, Boss" Tony pleaded.

"Why tell me now?" Gibbs grumbled.

"Because this case will bring up my past, Boss which will need explanation more than ever" Tony replied sincerely.

"Who is Brooke to you?" Gibbs asked slowing down his thoughts. Tony took a deep breath before he answered.

"Brooke is my sister." Tony muttered as he shoved his hands into his hair.

"Anyone else I should know about Tony?" Gibbs asked standing up.

"I'll explain as they come by?" Tony said sadly as he wanted to forget some people and some part of his vast past.

"How do you plan on telling them?" Gibbs asked Tony as walked upto him.

"I don't know, Boss. Abby will be shocked and stoked, Ziva will be Ziva and McGee will shoot me" Tony replied looking out at his colleagues who were his second family.

Gibbs didn't say anything just moved to open the door and walked out.

"What were guys talking about? I couldn't even read your lips" Abby said looking at them.

"Abby!" Gibbs warned.

Abby tried to give him her puppy dog eyes but that didn't currently work on Gibbs.

"What else you got, Abs?" Gibbs asked dismissing any other questions for time being from his team.

"There is a lot of blood on the scene and I'm not sure if he even survived all of that mess and that worries me. I'm not sure who we are dealing with, but it has something to do with the Supernatural side of this world" Abby told everyone.

McGee sighed loudly as he could not believe this stuff was happening. And Ziva stood still.

"He's alive. It's more about the torture rather than the death. It's far worse than anything you'll ever see or listen" Brooke informed them.

"Who is torturing him?" Ziva asked from the sidelines.

"It's an organization called Augustine's. They started out as a research facility for Vampires and their abilities for the use of Humans. It got out of hand with a crazy doctor and stayed that way. They capture Vampires and find new ways to torture them and see if they can heal the human world with the experiments" Tony explained.

"How do you both know about this so much?" McGee asked.

"Not now, McGee. Where can we find them, Tony?" Gibbs said without room for anymore questions to be directed at Tony and Brooke.

"I don't know, Boss. I didn't know they were even in play until Brooke told me" Tony replied.

"Brooke?" Gibbs said.

"One of my sources came across one of the Doctors in New Orleans" Brooke said with a little discomfort.

"Brooke, please tell me your source is not who I think it is?" Tony said moving towards her.

"I crossed path with them a last week in New York. I told them about my gut feeling and they told me about Augustine." Brooke replied.

"Them? Oh boy! Can this day get any worse? Please tell me, you didn't speak to him?" Tony asked her knowing she would have done something stupid.

"I'm sorry, TD. I had too" she said cringing expecting a smack from Tony.

"He's gonna kill him first and then you. Don't expect any help from me" Tony warned her.

"OH MY GOD! YOU ARE B DAVIS AND TD!" Abby just shrieked out loudly.

"What? How do you know my name?" Brooke asked.

Abby was hyperventilating rather than answering Brooke's question. She met Damon when she was a little girl and some guys were bullying her for being different. She always kept in touch with him growing up and she remembers Damon mentioning his son TD and daughter B Davis. That's what he called them.

"Abby! Breathe! In and out.. In and out.. slowly" Tony said as he compelled her.

Tony was confused when the compulsion didn't work on her.

Abby took a deep breath and stared at Tony. She could see so much of Damon in him. The playfulness, hiding of emotions behind the unnecessary jokes and the loyalty. She took a few more deep breaths, pulled her ring and showed it to Tony.

"Is that ring filled with Vervain?" Tony asked gobsmacked.

"Vervain and Wolfsbane" she whispered.

"How do you know Damon Salvatore?" Brooke asked from Gibbs' side.

"I've known him all my life. He saved me when I was being bullied as a kid" she replied.

"So much for being called an "Emotional Constipated" person!" Tony muttered.

Both Tony and Brooke knew Damon had a soft spot for kids who get bullied or abused. He went through so much in his childhood that he hates this sort of stuff.

"Tony, who are talking about? Damon? You know him?" McGee asked him confused.

"McGee, please don't be McFreakOut right now. I am his son and Brooke is my sister" he said walking away from McGee and stood next to Brooke.

It took McGee a few seconds to comprehend what Tony reveled. He was Damon's son. A Vampire's son. He was a Vampire. He had heard so many tales and myths about them, but he never believed them.

Ziva was shocked to know he had a sister and looked between Tony and Brooke seeing all the similarities looks wise.

Gibbs just watched his team trying to process the new information. He knew he could trust Tony for so many reasons before but he trusted him on another level. He was glad that they couldn't read minds.

"Tony, Leroy can we get back on the case. We can have our life discussion later. The longer he is out there, the chance of him returning back is that lesser" Brooke said pulling Tony a hug.

"Rule 38, Tony" Gibbs shrugged as he took a stand back.

"Yeah.. This cannot be classified as a Government case, Boss. This one has to be done off the books. This needs to be kept quiet and we need come up with a good cooked up story for the crime scene" Tony told them.

"Agreed. I can change the DNA test to someone else's and forge documents of a Blood Donation group for the mishap of a bag or 2 of blood spilling" Abby informed them.

"Boss?" Tony asked, even though he was the lead on the case, this was a huge step and he needed a confirmation that he was doing the right thing.

"Do it, Abs" Gibbs gave the order.

"One thing is done. Second thing, we need to travel to Mystic Falls, Virginia. It's gonna be a long ride and a rough stay. You'll come across a few Supernatural creatures. I'll brief about them on the plane. And we need to get you guys a couple of rings like the one Abby has. Boss, you need to talk about the rest of the week off from Vance" Tony explained.

"On it, Dinozzo" he replied and walked out of the lab.

"McGee, are you alright?" Tony asked after feeling his confusion and shock. Surprisingly, no fear. He definitely underestimated Tim.

"Just confused, Tony. I know I can trust you with my life and you won't hurt me. But this all is still a new territory for me" Tim explained.


	3. Chapter 3

**Life just got hectic and I didn't find time to update this story. I have no idea why I took up my Master's while I was working. Just finished my exams and took a break from work. More frequent updates ahead.**

* * *

"Thank you for not freaking out, Tim" Tony said sincerely.

"I'll ask the pilot to get the jet ready, Tony. You wanna stay at the apartment or The Boarding House?" Brooke asked.

"Wait a minute, you guys own a Private Jet?" Ziva asked widening her eyes.

"Yes, Ziva. Dad owns it though, not us. The Boarding House, B. The fast we get the introduction done and dusted, it's good. Inform Bonnie or let it be?" Tony replied.

"She called couple of weeks back asking about Dad. She's worried about him as much as we are. But I don't wanna inform right now, too many ears around" replied feeling sorry for her Dad's best friend.

"Guys, head out. Pack for a week. If it extends, we'll buy new stuff. Meet us at my place and we move from there. And I'll explain everything on the Jet" Tony told Abby, Ziva and McGee.

As his three colleagues left the Lab, he took a deep breath and sighed loudly. He hated going back the town that created his family's misery. It was his hometown but the memories sucked. He missed the days that was just Damon, his mom, Brooke and him.

Looking at him, she knew what he was thinking. It was easy for her to read him. They both hated what that place did to them. Katherine. That name was enough to make her blood boil. She was Vampire that started it all. Her mind games didn't work on Damon, but he had to maintain a ruse to keep her away from them. They hated Uncle Stefan for turning their dad into a Vampire. They didn't see Damon for 3 years. Even though their Mom was a Witch and she could control him if he ever tried to hurt us but he wanted to stay away until he got his thirst on control. We got letters and presents for Birthdays and Christmas. It sucked. A lot.

"I'm sorry we have to go there, T" Brooke muttered as she laid her head on Tony's shoulder.

"Yeah. Me too. That place is in literal sense our Vervain" Tony replied as he kissed her head.

"Will he be okay, Tony? We have had scares before, but this feels different and that scares me more than ever. I don't wanna lose him" Brooke's voice cracked as she spoke.

"Hey Sorellina, we will find him. And when we find him, you can beat his ass for it. I don't think he's ever gonna leave his favorite child alone. Not for another millennium or so" said pulling her into a hug.

"I'm not his favorite child, you are" she muttered as she took refuge in her brother's arms.

"Well, that's up for debate. Let's put him on spot once we find him. Come on, get into the attack mode, B Davis. What does Day say, 'Hold your head up high Tesoro, you are the Queen of the Witches and the Princess of the Vampires' " he said smiling at her.

"Okay, Prince of the Vampires. Thank you for the pep talk" Brooke said as they walked to the elevator.

"Sempre" Tony replied moving along side her.

"Sempre" Brooke said with a grateful smile. He knew how to calm her down and lift her spirits up when needed. And annoyingly also knew how to rile her up. Guess that is the primary role of having a Big Brother, to love, safeguard and annoy the hell out of her.

Two hours later, everyone was at Tony's place ready to roll. But Tony was waiting for someone. He had not even told Brooke about him yet. She's gonna either love or hate him for this.

"Are we waiting for someone, Tony?" Ziva asked as put her bag into the trunk of the car.

"As matter of fact, yes Ziva" he simply replied.

"Tony? Who did you invite?" Abby asked eagerly.

"Patience is a virtue, Abbs" Tony smirked as he replied to Abby who was pouting in response. He chuckled as looked over to Brooke who had the same expression.

"Sorry mate, I'm late" a voice came from behind the group.

"Zio Enzo!" Brooke yelled and bolted towards him for a hug.

"Hey Sweetheart. Missed you too" he replied with a heavy British accent and a charming smile.

"Guys, this is Dad's oldest friend Lorenzo, you can him Enzo and yes, he is a vampire" Tony introduced him.

"Hey guys. Let's get this rescue mission started" Enzo replied as he let go of Brooke and pulled Tony into a hug.

It was refreshing to everyone else to see how Tony was when he was not shielding away from physical affection. Tony gloated about his conquests but he was never ever this open with his emotions unless he's in a friendly environment or a Vampire High.

The ride to the airport was a silent one. Everyone kept their thoughts to themselves and thought about how the past few hours changed their lives. For McGee - it was the existence of supernatural, for Ziva – it was about the loyalty Tony had with the team, she had never heard a vampire sticking around one place for more than a couple of years, for Abby – it was finally knowing her savior's family and for Gibbs – it was the overwhelming feeling of having supernatural existence back in his life. As for Tony, Brooke and Enzo, their thought revolved around Damon and his survival.

As informed, the Jet was ready to go. Everyone was on board and ready to have a unique trip of their life. Once they were in air, the co pilot delivered the package for Brooke.

"Thank you, M. I hope there was no problem when you went to pick up the package?" she asked opening the box with had several things in them.

"No Ms. Davis. It was on the way and Sam is always a good girl" the co pilot answered as walked back into the cockpit.

"Oh shoot! I completely forgot Sam was here. How is she, BDavis? Anyone I need to torture?" Tony asked grinningly.

"She's good, T. Worried as us, for Dad. And she herself tortures people with her attitude, you don't have to worry about it" she answered rolling her eyes.

"Wonder where she gets it from huh?" Tony smirked and stuck out his tongue.

"Shut up, Tony. Guys, here are the rings and chains. Pick whatever suits you. But remember you need to have this on you 24*7. No taking it off even for a minute and as for the staying, you'll be staying with us at the Boarding House except Zio Enzo" Brooke explained.

Ziva picked a simple chain with a hollow star pendent filled with Vervain and wolfsbane, McGee chose a silver chain with a hollow pendent and Gibbs picked a ring. Abby already had hers.

"Can you explain what's happening?" Abby asked.

"Zio? Will you explain the Augustine part? We'll explain everything else" Tony told as Enzo nodded.

"Damon was captured by Augustine society in1953. He was sold to them by his distant nephew. Their motive was to capture and experiment on vampires for a "bigger purpose". It was led by the Whitmore family. I was the other vampire being held at the time. We bonded over our common fate. Every year Whitmore would show the rest of Augustine our power and demonstrate his research on the annual New Years Party. I came up with a plan for one of us to drink the others blood supply in order to build up his strength until the coming New Years Eve. Damon was the one and when the next New Years Eve Party came he broke free from his chains and he slaughtered every member of Augustine while the building set on fire, while I was still trapped in the cage. But the plan failed when the Damon couldn't even touch the cage as it was soaked with vervain and turned off his humanity to suppress the guilt and sadness. Damon kept the promise he made me to kill every member in the Whitmore family, but one and let that person have a family and kill them to but one and to the same thing again and again. That's how Augustine society works" Enzo ended the story and looked around to see Abby crying, Ziva and McGee looking horrified and in shock and Gibbs looking sad.

* * *

 **Leave a review, if you wish!**  
 **Thank you!**  
 **Love,**  
 **V**


	4. Chapter 4

There was a silence that irked Tony a lot. He knew his team solves cases and catches the killers but this was not something everyone can understand. His father was a killer and his Uncle just explained the why he was being held, but he didn't know what to expect from his second family. He knew Abby loved Damon regardless of what he was or what he's done, but the rest of them he wasn't sure. Tim was horrified; Tony couldn't lose someone else at the mattered so much to him. As for Ziva, he wished she would understand. And Gibbs, he didn't look at his direction at all. Gibbs' reaction would destroy Tony.

Brooke hated that her father went through such a horrible incident. They never spoke about this ever. She was glad that her Zio was there. She felt everyone's emotions at once and that was just exhausting. Abby was scared to lose Damon, just like her and Tony; Ziva on some level understood the revenge act and switching off emotions part; Tim was horrified at the entire scenario, he didn't understand what it meant to be Vampire; Gibbs was just unreadable to Brooke, which she felt was a blessing at this point.

"Anyone has any questions?" Enzo asked looking at McGee who was trying to digest everything that was told.

"Can you tell us how he was turned into a vampire and your life story?" Ziva asked needing to know the back story as Brooke sighed. Brooke looked at Tony and nodded.

"Dad was born on 1839 in Mystic Falls. He had a pretty good childhood till his Mom was alive, after that it was just horrible. His Dad abused him a lot because he looked like her and to protect his little brother, he went through everything without any complaints. When he was 18 years, he met our Mom, Aria De Rose, she was a witch, they fell in love and got married in a very short period of time but Dad didn't tell anyone in his family. Mom's family was fine with it as they knew what kind of a man his father was. A year passed and I was born. 2 years later, Brooke was born. He always says that the best 2 days of his life. Soon after that his father signed him for the war and he had to leave. He came back after 8 months only to find his younger brother in love with a Vampire who was basically using him as a blood bag. Her name was Katherine Pierce. Mom being a witch had made Dad immune to any Vampire's compulsion and she tried compelling Dad to also to fall in love with her and fight with his brother for attention, he had to follow through otherwise his brother was going to die. I still have no idea where and when his father found that Katherine was a Vampire and tried to kill her. When he learned that Damon was involved with her even though his younger brother had feelings for her, that just sent him into a rage and he killed Dad with his shotgun. But Katherine has feed him some of her blood and his brother force fed him blood. Dad as soon as he woke up as a vampire, his repressed feelings about his father abuse and mistreatment became intensified and in the vampiric rage, he killed his father. He came to home, but couldn't enter, he yelled for Mom and then told her what had happen and he's gonna be far away from us until he got a grip on his control. It took him 3 years to come back to us even though he had his grip on control only in a year. For 8 years, we lived together in another city and everything was going great. Mom was out helping another witch who was helping the binding of pact between Vampires and Werewolves' when a young Werewolf couldn't control is hunger and attacked Mom. She stopped him but he had already scratched her. Mom and Dad were blood mates, she had his blood in her system and a Werewolf's blood is poison for Vampire's blood. She died a couple of months after that incident in Dad's arm; sorry I won't be telling it in detail. After that we moved back to Mystic Falls and lived with Dad's distant relatives. When I was 22, I asked Dad to change me to a Vampire and he did. Brook was 20 when she decided she wanted to turn. Since he was married to the Original Queen Witch, he was named the King of Original Vampire race and I was the Prince. But Brooke took a new role. She's a Vampire Princess and she's also the Queen of the Witches. We have lived for a long time and we have changed our identities frequently, but this has to be the longest we have stayed in a place with our original name" Tony said looking up at Gibbs.

"Wow" McGee breathed amazed at the life story of his closest friend.

"Did you always stay together?" Abby asked as Enzo laughed.

"Hell no! Living with them is a nightmare. In the beginning it was 'Brooke, you can't do this, you can't do that'. I'd rather live in an abandoned place than living with them at that time. Now, they sure have calmed the hell down" Brooke replied to Abby

"Hey! In our defense, you always wanted to do something that was rebellious. Both Dad and I had to bail you out three times respectively. You were always attending protests and marches; you did end up getting hurt severely most of the time" Tony replied annoyed that Brooke still was pissed about this.

"I still remember when you attended the march for equal women's rights, Damon was such a nightmare. I had to knock him out, THRICE" Enzo pitched in on the topic.

"And where did that get us? Apparently no-fucking-where. The Women's rights are still shit!" Brooke replied.

"I agree on that. But we are getting off the topic." Tony said trying to end this never ending discussion.

"Hmmm! Zio, pass me the laptop, they need to get familiar with some faces" Brooke muttered.

She plugged in the laptop into the projector and looked at Tony as if asking can I explain, for which he just sighed and nodded his head.

She put the photos in an order and began the explanation of each of them.

"I'm gonna start with Dad, even though you have seen his picture. This is Damon Salvatore; he is eccentric as hell and a realist. You'll know what I am talking about when you meet him. Next is his brother; Stefan Salvatore, he's always in a delusion that he's the good brother among both of them and drinks animal blood" Brooke explained when Abby cut her off.

"Woah..Woah! Animal blood? Doesn't that make you weak and makes you lose control more?" Abby asked wondering who does that.

"Ha! I'll bring up the topic at sometime, you as a human tell him that. He's gonna either freak out or ask Dad, if he has compelled you to say that. Next up is Mr. Alaric Saltzman, he is high school teacher, a vampire hunter and Dad's best friend. Dad turned his wife, Isobel and he wanted to murder Dad for it, and then they became best friends. This is Ms. Bonnie Bennett, she's a witch and Dad's protected her lineage from the moment he was turned into a vampire and her ancestor helped him with the daylight ring. She is his other best friend and confidant. Honestly, she keeps him line. Next is Caroline Forbes, she is sweet girl but has her issue and also a vampire. She was turned by Dad's blood, story for another time. Her mother is the Sherriff and is Damon's friend. Next is Mr. Matt Donovan, friends with most people and doesn't want anything to do with the supernatural but will help his friends who are supernatural. This is Ms. Elena Gilbert, she is a sweetest person but also the selfish person you'll ever meet. She's is what's know as a doppelganger. Her ancestor is Katherine Pierce aka Katerina Petrova. She takes situations into her own hand and what comes out of it is just mess. Like Katherine, she also fell for both Dad and Stefan. Not gonna lie, Dad did like her much to our discomfort but he never pursued that relationship. She's dating Stefan" Brooke ended the explanation.

"Wow! That's a lot to take in" McGee said looking at Tony.

"I have a question" said Abby biting her lip.

"Ask away, Abs. We'll answer any questions any one has" Tony replied.

"Damon told me that once you become a vampire, the reality of life hits hard. He never explained it to me. Just wanted to know, what does that mean?" Abby asked.

"Honestly, it differs from vampire to vampire. Being a vampire means having a human emotion magnified 1000 times more. For Dad, it was losing Mom and us at the beginning and now it's different. For me, it's always been about people around me. When Gibbs found me, I was betrayed by someone who trusted and that is my biggest fear. For Brooke, it's different. It takes a lot of control to keep our emotions in check" Tony explained to Abby.

"Isn't forever lonely?" McGee asked.

"It is. But you find people to fill the holes you have and make some forever relation" Brooke replied.

Both Ziva and Gibbs knew that feeling very well. They were quiet on the plane ride. Ziva was silent because she wanted to absorb in every detail of supernatural existence. Gibbs was silent because he wanted to hear Tony talk about his life.

"And we all have the opportunity to form blood bonds with people, that makes people a little longer and it slows the aging process" Enzo said looking at Brooke and Tony.

"By the way, have you decided when yet?" Brooke asked Enzo smirking.

"About what?" Tony asked eying both of them.

"He's gonna ask BonBon to marry him, he has a ring in the pocket" Brooke replied.

"What?" Tony said.

"Like, you're the one to talk" Enzo eyed Tony's chain.

"What are you talking about, Zio?" Brooke asked looking confused.

"Block" Tony said and Brooke understood.

Brooke blocked her and Tony's surrounding, no voice could reach them and no voice would reach out.

"What is Zio talking about?" Brooke asked Tony.

"I have a ring on my chain for the past 15 years. It's for my mate" he replied.

"T, you have known your mate for so long and why haven't said anything to me about it? Do they even know?" Brooke asked.

"I didn't want anyone to know. I don't know how Zio knows. And No" Tony answered and sat next to Gibbs who smiled at him.

"It's him, isn't it?" Brooke asked feeling his calmness.


End file.
